


please shut it off

by Lexi_the_ladybug



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexi_the_ladybug/pseuds/Lexi_the_ladybug
Summary: Beca, Stacie and Aubrey are forced to watch Chloe's baby girl what could go wrong?





	

"Where's its off button?!" Stacie groaned into a pillow trying her best to block out the sound of crying. 

" its a she Stacie and its a baby it doesn't have an off button!" Aubrey paced the floor gently rocking the baby. Beca has been watching the two for nearly half an hour scrambling to soothe the cchild it was funny to her, Aubrey had been cocky when she was telling beca about her babysitting days.

"Its gunna be easy I'm amazing with kids." The blonde wouldn't even let beca hold the kid.

"its okay babe I got it" but enough was enough the crying was starting to get to her and ruining her concentration on her mix. 

"Give me the kid" both Stacie and Aubrey's head shot towards the tiny brunette, Stacie began to laugh and soon Aubrey joined in momentarily forgetting that baby was still in fact crying. 

"No offense becs but if Bree can't calm her what makes you think you can?" Beca's brow furrowed and she stared at Stacie. Despite thinking that Stacie was right she gave beca the child anyway her arms beginning to tire.

Beca gingerly took the baby slipping the child comfortably in her arms she began to sing. 

_ You shout it out _

  
_But I can't hear a word you say_  
_I'm talking loud not saying much_  
_I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_  
_You shoot me down, but I get up_  


  
_I'm bulletproof nothing to lose_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_Ricochet, you take your aim_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  


almost immediately layla quited down to a soft coo a strand of brown curls clutched tightly in her little fist. Beca looked at Aubrey and Stacie, who's mouths were gaping. 

"I sung for her!" Stacie pouted. 

"Its Chloe's child Stace a traditional lullaby won't work" beca smiled hearing soft even breaths coming from the baby. 

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of you are use to alexia's writing and this is still her writing it was hidden in the very large binder in her room. Alexia has gotten into an accident involving a drunk driver, thankfully he wasnt going as fast as he thought he was but she has a nasty cut going along the side of her face from hitting the ground, she's got a slight concussion but other than that she's okay she was really upset that she couldn't update her writings while she's in the hospital so I posted this for her I can't update her stories because I'm not her and I can't find her rough drafts.   
> -bailey


End file.
